Thinking With Portals
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: Two worlds collide as Will finds himself in another universe, sent there by the mysterious portals...A short fic, as the plot was quite simple, and doing a collab is really quite difficult! Sequel to A New World, A Pokemon World
1. Chapter 1 - Confrontations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So! This is the very first chapter to myself and Pokeassassin's collab; Thinking With Portals (Hehehe). We are writing these from our own perspectives on our own profiles, so if you want Dean's then go to Pokeassassin's profile! Details may be off, or things slightly different from each side, so I recommend you choose one and stick with it

Chapter One – Confrontations

"Um...Hi?" I said uncertainly, and he held his hands in front of him, and a globe of yellow formed between them. I didn't recognise the attack, but it looked deadly and was pointed at me. I put my hands up, and went to back away, before realising my Pokemon and I were trapped in a corner.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, and the globe in his hands got bigger.

"Uh...I'm Will...and these are my Pokemon..." I trailed off when two Eons entered the room as well. "Oh, this is going to get complicated..."

"What do you want with me?!" The teenager demanded.

"Nothing...I'm trying to find a tall guy with grey hair and sunglasses...you seen him?" I asked slowly.

"You're after him too? Well I'm not surprised...I thought you were another of their agents" He lowered his hands and the attack disappated.

"OK...where am I? Because I came through a portal, trying to find that sunglasses guy, and I have no idea where I am" I came out of the corner.

"Well, wherever you came from they must have Pokemon, considering you have eight of them with you...the same happened here" He sat down on a chair tiredly. "So what's your story?"

"Well, first my parents were shit. My dad had lost his job to a robot, and was drinking his life away, whilst my mother didn't really care about us, and was just using any money we had to give to charity. Whilst I was up in the woods, I came across the eggs of these two" I patted Latias and Latios' heads fondly. "Then I got them home, and showed May and Max, my brother and sister, and they revealed they had their own eggs. Then my eggs hatched, we found out our parents were dead, and ran from home, knowing they couldn't find out about the Pokemon. From there, quite a lot happened, including that the police, Team Rocket and a gang of criminals were being controlled by the Corruption, meeting Brock and being teleported halfway across the world. Then we trained for a while when we were travelling, a city exploded, we found all the others, rescued Lyra and Logan from the Soul Dew, before meeting May, Max and Brock at the Sevii Islands, where we had to summon all of the Legendaries back into my world"

At this point I paused, thinking back to the events that had occurred over the last four months, before continuing. Surely I could trust this guy, he had Pokemon as well, and was after the same people I was.

"There, we defeated the Corruption, but not before it essentially reset the universe and it was revealed to be the Unown. Afterwards, I went on to become famous after the entire world saw me dissapear and then reappear with things they didn't know about, so they interviewed me, put me on a gameshow, and I became the icon of Pokemon. A lot has happened since, but mostly I freed the police from the Corruption's control and infiltrated the Team Rocket HQ, where the sunglasses guy escaped, and I went through a portal to here, and then it closed behind me"

"That still doesn't explain how you are blocking my Psychic powers" He looked at me fiercely.

"Oh...well, it turns out in the Pokemon world paralell to ours, Mew figured out what was happening before the Corruption destroyed it, and sacrificed herself into me, giving me all her powers" I explained. Even though I had told my story many times, I still forgot parts of it.

"So, you can use Psychic powers and stuff?" He asked, walking over to his fridge and taking out a couple of drinks, before handing one to me.

"Yeah, basically. And I've just realised, I never learnt your name"

"Oh, it's Dean" He took a sip of his drink. I opened mine too, and took a swig.

"So how did you get here then?" I asked.

"None of your buisness!" He slammed his bottle onto the table, making my kids jump. The bottle cracked in two, and he turned away from me.

"Calm down," Latios, the one that accompanied Dean, said.

"He doesn't have the right to ask. Why should he care? What would he know about losing someone like her?" Dean replied angrily.

"_Bull_" I interrupted. He looked at me. "I lost someone. A friend. Her name was Bianca, and it was my fault. Now, I'm sorry for whoever you lost, kid, but don't jump to conclusions that you're the only one here capable of being in pain. Clear?"

Dean hesitated, then stood up to me.

"I don't have time for this. I have mre important things to bother with. I'm going to find the man in the glasses, and I'm going to kill him once he's told me what I want to know." Dean snarled, and headed for the door.

And that's it! We hope to be posting this as soon as Shadows is finished, and it might take us a bit longer than it would normally take me to write a chapter, as we have a certain system to writing them.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mystery Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: For the first time ever, I am planning out a story properly, let's hope it's worth it! Also, whilst planning it, we realised that Dean and Will may be apart in some points, so you'll probably have to go and read his POV as well anyway

Chapter Two – The Mystery Begins

As Dean left the room, another guy did, who walked over to me.

"Dean's a bit...testy when it comes to his revenge" He said, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you Will, I'm Jack"

"Hey Jack, and yeah I can see that" I said, looking over to the door that Dean had exited through.

"I heard everything...I'm sorry for your loss" Jack stated.

"Yeah...well, that was a while ago" I said, seeing Lyra was a bit saddened and hugging her a bit. Jack looked at me strangely and I turned back to him.

"I'll explain the rest of it later, when Dean decides to come out of his coward room" I said, looking in distaste at the door. Immediately Dean burst out, looking really quite angry.

"Look Will" He spat, pointing at me. "My life is just getting worse and worse these days, and you're lucky I'm hospitable enough to let you stay here, along with your Pokemon. But if this carries on, it will be changing, and if you don't mind, I have some revenge to take" And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"He doesn't actually own this place, does he?" I said, looking around at what appeared to be an abadoned apartment.

"Nope, and that means he can't tell any of you what to do, so don't listen to him when he's in one of his moods" Jack chuckled a bit. "So you mind explaining..." He nodded towards Lyra.

"Oh, right..." My jaw dropped as a great white...what must have been a Pokemon entered the room. "Uhhh..." I trailed off, looking at it's sheer size; it was a surprise that it could even fit through the door. Meanwhile, the other two Eons had gone out with Dean, hopefully to show him how to not be a grouch.

"Oh, that's Reshiram" Jack said, laughing at my expression. "I thought you had Pokemon in your world?"

"Yeah, we do, but I've never seen one like that.." And then what looked like a floating sword and shield came in. "Or like that..."

"That's Aegislash. So, you want to explain now?"

"Yeah, yeah...OK. Well, when I first found Latias and Latios' eggs, and they hatched, I took it upon myself to take care of them, and they became like my children. Then all the way over in America, after I released Lyra and Logan, the bigger Latias and Latios – I had to give them names to stop things from getting confusing – from the Soul Dew, I sorta fell into a relationship with Lyra" I blushed a bit, it was all fine and well knowing it yourself, but announcing it in public was a lot more awkward.

"But how can you be in a relationship with a Pokemon if you aren't a Pokemon yourself?" What sounded like Reshiram asked me. I reddened even further, as did Lyra.

"I am a Pokemon, but I'm not going to show it right now, I want to give Dean a bit of a surprise the next time he gets grumpy with me..." I let out an evil chuckle, and Jack backed away from me slightly.

"Right...so you're all here because you came through a portal after the sunglasses guy, and it closed behind you?"

"Yeah, I need to find the sunglasses guy and stop the Corruption from controlling him, before getting back to my world" I sighed, and sat down again, realising I would be stuck here for a long time.

"Well that's fine, you can stay with us, but what's the Corruption?"

"Well, in the Pokemon world parallel to mine, the Unown were angry that they weren't Legendaries, and they began plotting to destroy that world. When they realised the power they had, they obliterated it, and the only things that got through was Arceus, Latias and Latios' eggs, and a few eggs of each normal Pokemon which he put all around the world, some to trainers. The Corruption was thought to be defeated on the Sevii Islands, after we fought it" I gestured to my Pokemon. "Then, in it's last moments, it took control of some major people, and we had to go and stop them as well, and now I don't know where it is"

"So it's a pretty big thing then, kind of like the Patriot?" Jack inquired.

"The Patriot? Oh! The sunglasses guy mentioned it, said it was interested in me or something?" I was quite confused now as to what was actually going on.

"Uh-oh, that cannot be good. Usually if it says it's interested in something, that means it wants to use you" Jack concluded.

"So just another enemy then. I've had many" I said, walking to the door. "I think we're going to go and explore a bit, get to know where we are. C'mon guys"

"_Are you sure it's a good idea staying with Dean? He seems a bit...angry"_ Logan said as we exited the building.

"Well, I think its the only choice we have right now, seeing as he seems to know about both the sunglasses guy, and the Patriot, whatever or whoever that is. Plus, I'm sure we'll get along with him better when he's not...on a killing spree"

"_He scares me"_ Latias said, trembling a bit.

"He just seems a bit confused, and so am I. We'll try talking to him again when he's not so angry"

"So what were those new Pokemon then?" Flygon asked curiously.

"I have no idea, I've never seen them before...Reshiram and Aegislash..." I thought about this in silence for a couple of minutes, whilst taking a walk around the area. If there were different Pokemon in this world, there had to have been a different Pokemon world to join with it. Had it been destroyed as well? If so how? Was the Corruption even worse than I'd thought? And were there multiples of Arceus? I didn't know if they had found out where Callisto came from, but it might have been from another Pokemon world.

And then there were the portals themselves, why had it closed behind me? Why had it opened in the first place and let me through to this world?

And as I thought this, a portal opened beneath my feet, and I fell straight in...

Yep, myself and Pokeassassin's POVs are going to be quite different...


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter the Bad Guy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Well, Pokeassassin and I are arguing over who is the better writer again, so it's up to you guys to decide! Reviews, Follows, Favourites and Communities, and we'll check by the end of our collab and see!

Chapter Three – Enter the Bad Guy

"_Well, well, well! It's nice to see you in person again!_" An evil voice cackled, and my head shot up. I couldn't see anything, just blackness and my own hands.

"How are you alive?!" I shouted angrily, recognising the voice instantly.

"_I'm afraid I can't tell, that would ruin my plans and the Patriot's_"

"What have you got to do with the Patriot? And what are those portals?" I demanded, venting my anger on the dead space that surrounded me.

"_Well, let's just say we have a deal. As for the portals, I thought you would have figured it out by now!_" It laughed. I paused thinking about it, remembering back to the points where portals had appeared.

"You...it was you! You're controlling them, and you helped the sunglasses guy escape, before leading me here! Why?!"

"_And I thought humans were clever...oh well, I suppose I'd better leave you in the hands of my benefactor, I think he wants a word with you_"

"Oh no, you don't" I growled, and began searching desperately, for anything, anything that could lead me to it. I began running, there was no contact with anything, I couldn't even hear my own footsteps, but when a portal appeared, I was already gone.

Next, one materialised right in front of me, but I leapt over it and continued. Then, I got it. A massive surge of pain shot through my mind, and everything was revealed. There were shifting transparent tubes all around, moving as if they were fluid. At the two ends of each one I caught flashes of images, a stone statue with it's hands over it's eyes, a bonfire with two people dancing around it, and many, many others. There seemed to be an epicenter to it all, and as I got closer I saw a black form with purple light emanating around it. The shifting tubes just went straight through me, and I approached the Corruption.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" I said, coming inches away.

"_You have no idea of my power"_ It sounded confident, but there was a tint of fear mixed in.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm pretty sure I do" I said, sending a Psychic attack straight into that horrible black body, it's white eye staring straight at me. Then, as I was preoccupied, it opened a portal beneath my feet once more, and it began dragging me in. I was able to reach out and grab the Corruption with one hand as I was pulled in, and forced a single thought into it's mind...

As I dropped onto the pavement, I heard a screech of pain echo through the air, before I heard my Pokemon rush over.

"Will! What happened?!" Pidgeot asked, and I got up.

"Yeah...you just seemed to teleport over here!" Bayleef said.

"That was no teleport" I said, dusting myself off. "It was the Corruption. It's the one controlling the portals, it was the thing that trapped me in this world"

"_I thought we'd gotten rid of it?!"_ Logan asked furiously.

"Apparently not" Riolu commented.

We walked back out onto the main streets of London seeing a lot more pedestrians than there were previously. And then they took notice of us.

Their eyes widened when they caught sight of my Pokemon, and most of them hurried over. Others looked curious, but too frightened to come closer.

"How did you get two of each of the Lati's?" One asked, amazed.

"How did you get a Legendary in the first place?!" Another said incredulously.

"Awwww, are these two only children?" One kneeled down to Latias and Latios' level, and put out a hand to stroke them, but they flew up and behind me.

I noticed a couple of them had Pokemon themselves, a Linoone, what looked like a trash bag, which confused me, and one that looked like a Westie. Evidently this world was already accustomed to the prospect of Pokemon, unlike my own.

"Long story..." I said tiredly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my apartment"

They muttered in dissapointment, but dispersed, going back to whatever they were doing, and I headed back.

"Hey" Jack said as I entered the room. "How are you getting on?"

"Well, I found out what was controlling the portals; the Corruption" I said, sitting down.

"Seriously?! How did you find that out?"

"Oh, you know; got abducted by it, fought it, and then managed to force my way back to this world, luckily. By the way, do you know a Pokemon that looks like a rubbish bag? Or a Westie?"

"Uhh...yeah, that's Trubbish and Lilipup" Jack answered, looking a bit shocked. "So...the Unown have been controlling the portals...but if there were two different Pokemon worlds, maybe more, then doesn't that mean there would be other Unown in this world?"

"If there are, let's hope they aren't as evil as the ones from my world...But while I was there I saw, what looked like the connections between worlds...and the Corruption was right in the middle of it"

"Ok...so we know that the Patriot has struck a deal with the Corruption, and that it controls the portals...Oh, this is not good" Jack sighed.

"You're telling me, I've already had to deal with the Corruption twice, now it's allied with something possibly even more powerful. We need to be prepared for this"

And here we go...I have a lot planned... ahaha... MWUAHAHHAHHAHAHH!


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh Shit, We're Out of Ribs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Now myself and Pokeassassin have got this entire collab planned out, and oooh boy. There's a lot coming...In the words of Emperor Palpatine "Ehehehehe!"

Chapter Four – Oh Shit, We're Out of Ribs

I went to and sit down, when I heard a very loud thump from outside, and footsteps. We all froze, before Dean stumbled in, covered in dust. Then a Salamence followed him in.

"What happened?!" I asked. I saw Jack get an angry look on his face before moving to his room.

"Ughhh...I need some food" I noticed he ignored my question. He opened the fridge and just stared at it for a few seconds. Then:

"Oh shit, we're out of ribs" He said, closing the fridge. "We need to get some food"

"Are you going to answer me?" I crossed my arms and waited.

"Look Will, I've already told you! It's not your buisness!" He turned away from me.

"My brother and sister are dead. A old friend of mine is dead. And I was the one that killed Lyra's best friend. You can tell me about it, I can help" I sighed.

I stared at him intently, seeing the indecision in his eyes.

"I did something. Something awful. I killed people. It was my fault, and it wasn't…" Dean said, faltering. I put my head in my hands. "And it wasn't the first time." I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"It was the Patriot. I…I know you don't know who he is, and I don't either, truth be told, but he's powerful. He was in my head, and…"

And he told me the entire story. How he tried to hold the train back. How he failed.

I looked back at him, disgusted that this happened, then connected the two stories. "I understand."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Lyra's friend. I did it for my own sake. I put myself over her, and she paid the ultimate price because of what I did. I thought it was right at the time, but something like that…it gets to you," I said sadly.

"_We're out of food_" Latias interupted.

"Well, yeah. We are, actually." I laughed, and Dean frowned.

"My god. I'll have to get a job or something. I mean, I could steal - …" He began, but Reshiram interrupted. "NO"

"- Or I could get a job." He finished. "A train station, maybe." He nodded to himself.

I nodded.

"I guess I'd better get an interview then" Dean said, standing up.

"Um, reality check Dean, you're thirteen" I said, standing up as well.

"And your point is?" Dean asked me.

"Too young" I said, gesturing to show the difference in our heights.

"Mind control" He reminded me, tapping his forehead with a sly smile. Latias laughed, and his smile instantly disappeared.

"_I'll fly you. People have enough to deal with Pokemon, never mind a flying person"_ Logan said, and I agreed.

"_I'll come too, just in case_" Dean's Latios said, and he nodded. Then he walked out with the two Latios, patting Salamence on the head on the way. He closed the door behind himself, and I sat down again.

"That guy seems to really not like you Latias" Riolu said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"I don't know what's up with him recently" I sighed, petting Latias.

"_Yeah, he frowned every time Latias said something_" Latios said, looking annoyingly at the door that Dean had exited through.

"I cannot bear that boys attitude" Pidgeot said distastefully.

"I think he's just had a rough past, he needs to let it out" I theorized.

"_Let's hope he doesn't let it out like you do_" Lyra joked, nudging me.

"Let's hope...I don't know what I'd do without you guys" I said gratefully.

"Probably go insane" Riolu commented jokingly.

"I don't even want to think about it" I said.

So, that chapter wasn't very long, but with luck the next one will be.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Pokemon on the Block

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, at some point I'm thinking of going back through my fics and re-writing them, to have at least double the words per chapter. The only problem is I don't know how; if any of you can recomend some sort of guide to writing, please PM me!

Chapter Five – New Pokemon on the Block

"Hey Jack, you can come back out, Dean's gone" I said. His door opened and Jack stepped out, still looking really quite angry.

"That idiot. Wwwhaatttts he gone and done now?" He slurred.

"He's gone to get a job at a train station" I explained.

"Well, that's something I guess. You want to know why he's so...insane?" Jack sat down as well.

"As far as I know he's just after revenge" I said, shrugging.

"No, it's much more than that. He has the abilities of a god...he hardly ever stops using them, he's gone insane with power and revenge. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way, unless they're me, Pokemon that he's made friends with, or...Emily"

"Who's Emily?" I asked curiously.

"Well...I'm sure Dean wouldn't want me telling you this, but you know what? Screw him! Emily was his girlfriend for a while, and when we were fighting some henchmen...she was shot. Dean wasn't able to get there in time, and went into rage, I think that might have been the thing that started it all off, the fact that he was a god didn't help"

"I'm glad I was there when I was...if I hadn't Lyra would be dead..." I trailed off.

"_And Bianca would still...still be alive. You made the right choice_" Lyra said comfortingly, hugging me.

"You're right, thanks. Anyway, I think we need to get some rest, we've had a long day" I said, standing up and moving through to the only room available. I took a pillow off the bed and flopped down on the floor, and the others settled themselves wherever. Lyra laid down next to me, and Latios and Latias curled up between us. It's safe to say I had a good nights sleep.

When we got up the next morning, we found Dean was back, and Jack was gone. What a surprise.

"How was the interview?" I asked, stretching.

"How do you think it went?" He said sarcastically. "I got a job in a cafe in the nearest Underground station, and I got some pay as well" He handed me two tenners, and I walked to the door.

"I'm going to get a load of berries for all the Pokemon, I'm sure you can eat something other than ribs until we get some proper food" I joked, walking out the door. "So what do you guys think of those new Pokemon?"

"They're interesting...I think we need to battle them!" Riolu said enthusiastically.

"When do you not want to battle something?" I laughed. "Sounds fun though, we haven't had a good battle in a while, and we can't do anything until we know where the sunglasses guy is hiding. How about we get you some food, then we do some battles?"

"_Sounds good, now we're talking about it, I am pretty hungry"_ Logan said.

"Right...let's see where we can buy some berries then..." I looked around. We walked down a few streets, not seeing that much of the populus as it was still early morning. We saw a couple of those other Pokemon, but eventually we came across a little stall selling strawberries, blackberries. gooseberries and blueberries.

"This looks good" I said, striding purposefully towards it.

"How many would you like sir?" The stall owner asked me politely.

Could I have a large portion of each please?" I asked, and he went around collecting them in transparent plastic tubs. When he came back again, he seemed to notice the Pokemon for the first time. His eyes widened a bit, but then he shook himself and handed the tubs to me.

"That will be £14.50"

"Thanks" I said, handing over the money and walking away. "Right, let's get these back to the apartment before battling, so you can have some breakfast"

All of those berries were surprisingly heavy, and when we got back I was glad to drop them on a table. I handed Dean the change.

"Right, you can go and buy us some food now" I said. "I'll give out the berries to all the Pokemon"

As Dean walked out with the rest of his pay, I segregated all the berries into piles; smaller ones for Latias and Latios, and bigger ones for Reshiram and Salamence. Then I sat back and watched them eat happily.

"Where did you find all those then?" I jumped; Jack was here.

"Oh, there was a stall just down the road selling them. So, can you explain to me these new Pokemon? Because we're planning to battle them afterwards, and it would be good to get to know them better. The ones we had in my old world were Gen I to Gen IV, I'm assuming there're more Generations?"

"Yeah, right now there are 6 Generations of Pokemon that we know of, but as far as I know they're not much different from yours. I suppose there are more Legendaries, and some new moves that they can learn, but other than that there's not much to it"

"I suppose it'll come from experience, I'll have to figure out what types they are by guessing" I said. "Alright guys, let's go, I'm not that hungry anyway" My Pokemon had finished eating, and we headed out. Surprisingly, Jack and all the other Pokemon followed.

"This shooouuuld be interesting to watch" Jack said, which explained it.

We walked for little bit before we found a teenage boy, only a bit younger than I was, looking for the same thing.

"Hi, my name's Sam, you looking for a battle?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am, the name's Will. Six on Six sound good?" I doubted he had eight Pokemon as well.

"Let's do it!" He shouted. I only recognised two of the Pokemon he had, a Mudkip and an Arcanine. The rest were quite unfamiliar to me.

"Alright Amaura, you're up!" What had a simliar resemblance to Bayleef and was a bright blue walked up.

"Ok, that's definitely an Ice Type, this is your chance Riolu!"

"Amaura, Aurora Beam!" Sam cried, and the small blue Pokemon fired out a translucent beam of blue light.

"Riolu, jump over it, before using Force Palm!"

My Fighting Type leapt over the attack, bringing his paw down on Amaura's side. It flew back, fainting as soon as it hit the ground. I was gobsmacked.

"Wha...how did..."

"Amaura is an Ice and Rock Type, your move was four times more powerful than it would have normally been" Sam said grimly, checking his Pokemon. "She's alright though, Rock types don't take injuries easily. Go, Klefki!"

What looked like a keyring, with four keys on it flew onto the battlefield; this was just getting wierder and wierder!

"Ok, Riolu try using Force Palm again!" Riolu leapt into the air, attempting to hit the strange Pokemon, but it just flew away, and Riolu landed again.

"Klefki, try Draining Kiss!" The keyring Pokemon flew down to Riolu, and actually kissed him. I had a great idea.

"Riolu, Force Palm, one more time!"

Klefki tried to get away, but it was too late. Riolu's palm slammed into it, throwing it backwards, into the air. But our victory was shortlived, as Riolu groaned, and put his paws on his legs in exhaustion.

"Ha! Klefki's Draining kiss took a lot of Riolu's energy away! Metal Sound!" Sam said triumphantly. A loud screeching sound emanated from the floating Pokemon, and we all covered our ears. Riolu fell to his knees, close to fainting.

"_C'mon Riolu, fight it!"_ I encouraged him through telepathy. The emanation Pokemon had his eyes screwed shut, but began to slowly stand up. Then he started glowing.

"What?!" Sam shouted, and Klefki's attack stopped as well, in shock.

"Yes! Go Riolu!" I shouted. Riolu's form changed, still shrouded in white light. He grew taller, his ears elongated and sharpened. The small metal stubs on his arms sharpened into points, and he straightened up. The glow faded to show a Lucario.

"Bone Rush!" I cried, and Lucario slammed his paws into the ground. An eruption of three bones flew out of the ground, striking the keyring Pokemon, and knocking it out.

Sam caught his Pokemon as it fell to the floor, and handed it to Amaura, who had recovered.

"Right then...Go, Throh!"

A big lumbering Pokemon entered the battle, looking like a martial arts master. I wasn't sure what attacks Lucario had learned through his evolution, so I called him back.

"Okay, Pidgeot, you're up!"

"Throh, use Focus Energy!" Sam called, and the big Pokemon stood in place, glowing a little bit.

"Okay, Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" Pidgeot took to the air, before swooping down and hitting Throh with her wing. As she hit she cried out in pain, and almost fell to the ground.

"Throh, now Bulk Up!"

"Oh, that is not good..." I muttered. "Okay, that's it, Pidgeot use Air Slash!" She flew up into the air, and beat her wings powerfully, sending two crescent shaped lines of light towards the Fighting Type. They exploded on impact, pushing Throh backwards a few inches, but it hardly flinched.

"Okay Throh, now Circle Throw!" Throh leapt into the air with amazing speed, grabbing Pidgeot and throwing her back towards me. I was just able to stop her with my Psychic powers, before I myself was teleported in front of the others, onto the battlefield.

"What?! I uhhh...uh oh" Sam was looking at me, very confused and quite astonished.

"But...but Circle Throw enters the next Pokemon in line..." Sam stuttered.

"Eheh...ehehe...let's not talk about it okay?" I went to walk back behind my Pokemon, who were equally shocked, but kept being teleported back to that spot.

"Alright, fine" I sighed in resignation, before taking a battle stance.

"Errr...but, but-"

"Never mind, just battle!" I said, and to Throh's shock, ran straight up to it and punched it straight in the face. It was thrown backwards onto it's backside, and then got up, looking quite angry.

"I...ummm...okay, Throh...use Storm Throw!"

Throh lumbered towards me, and I backed away. Then I picked it up with Psychic and threw it to the ground. It fainted.

"I...what?!" Sam shouted.

"Next" I said, smirking. If I could reveal my powers to the people in my world, I could do the same here. By now about a dozen people were watching the fight with interest, shock and confusion.

"Ok, you are SO going down. Go, Mudkip!" The blue quadraped raced out, looking determined. "Water Gun!"

I easily rolled around it, before the water unexpectedly came down from above and hit me. It pushed me down a bit, but didn't hurt much. However, if I was going to fight, I needed to do it properly.

"C'mon, hit me with a proper attack!" I shouted defiantly, and several people in the crowd gasped.

"You got it, Mudkip use Hydro Pump!"

A powerful stream of water smashed into me, throwing me backwards, down onto the ground.

"_Dad!" _Latias and Latios cried out, and went to fly to me, but Lucario held them back.

"Wait" He said simply. I got back up, dusting myself off.

"Ok, let's face it, you aren't going to get anyw-" I began, but a loud voice interrupted me.

"Will! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean shouted, pushing through the crowd.

"What does it look like?" I said sarcastically. "I can handle this"

He stopped, but was looking wary.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I don't think your Mudkip's attacks are going to get anywhere near knocking me out"

And, so saying I picked up the Mudkip with Psychic and threw it to the ground. It fainted, so it couldn't have been very strong.

"I only caught him a few days back" Sam said, picking up his fallen Pokemon. "But my next is extremely strong, so be prepared!"

"Oh don't worry, I am" I smirked, and glanced at Dean. None of them would see this coming.

"Go Hydreigon!" A great purple and black dragon moved forward, looking quite intimidating. Perfect.

"Use Bite!" I winced, this was going to hurt. The dragon moved forward quickly, and bit into my arm, drawing blood.

"YOU IDIOT!" I heard Dean roar. I ignored him and focused on Flygon, at the edge of the crowd, thinking only of pain, and my Pokemon. I heard multiple gasps as I felt the natural release, and opened my eyes.

I smirked, before flying up and striking the shocked Hydreigon with a DragonBreath straight to the face. It got an angry expression on it's face and took to the air as well. Then, without warning, it flew straight towards me, covered in red light. I only just managed to dodge, bringing a Dragon Claw to it's underside as it passed.

It held a claw to it's chest, before firing an orb of purple and green energy at me. I let it hit me, before thinking back to my normal form and falling through the sky. I landed rolling, in my human form, with more shouts and gasps from the crowd.

Then I fired a single burst of Psychic energy into the dragon above me, and it fell.

"I don't think I even need to bring out my last Pokemon..." Sam said faintly.

I grinned, and walked back to Dean, Jack – who was staying as far away from Dean as possible - and all the Pokemon.

Dean was agape, Jack was wide-eyed, and Latias was healing my...

"Woah, woah, Latias you don't need to heal me every time I get hurt, it's just a scratch!" I protested. Dean glared at Latias, to which she stuck out her tongue, and glared back. I had to resist a laugh.

"What is your problem with them Dean?" I asked him. I could tell he hadn't liked them from the start.

"I...gah! They're just so...never mind!" He snapped, before walking off.

"Well, I have to say that was, without doubt, the most impressive battle I have ever seent" Jack said, with admiration in his voice.

"Yes, the looks on their faces when you transformed was quite hilarious" Reshiram commented, with mirth in her voice.

"Speaking of which..." I turned to the massive crowd still staring at me. "You can go now!"

They slowly and awkwardly wandered off, leaving us to our thoughts.

"Dean's face was also quite amusing" Pidgeot said, and we all burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 - Falling

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: We've realised this collab is going to be kind of short...but there is going to be some really good parts to it as well. And that last chapter is essentially what I'll be updating all of my chapters to if I have the know how.

Chapter Six – Falling

"Where's Dean gone do you think?" I wondered.

"Don't know and I don't care" Jack said, crossing his arms.

"You should give him a chance" I sighed. "I can understand him getting angry about Emily dying, I was the same"

"He's done it several times though!" Jack replied angrily. "He won't listen to anyone and he has the powers of a god!"

"Wait...do you mean...Arceus?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, was there another Arceus in your world?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ermm, two actually. I thought the other one might have come from another Pokemon world, and it looks like I was right"

"Must be wierd having two gods" Dean's Latios said.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Expecially to the fact that I could transform into him if I wanted. Man, that would be confusing"

"Yeah...how did you transform? That was amazing!" Jack asked.

"I found out when I went to stay in the Hall of Origin for a month, after I'd broken my arm. I was sitting at the edge of the gardens, looking down at Earth when Aritcuno came up behind me and gave me a massive fright. I fell off the edge, and she went after me. I started panicking, and caught a few glances of her as I fell, and at some point I found I'd stopped falling, and had turned into Articuno. From there I did some experimentation and found out how I could transform" I explained.

"So you can do that because Mew could do that?" Reshiram asked.

"As far as I know, yes"

"That's amazing...and you don't go crazy with power like Dean does?" Jack asked.

"Well...no, but he'll occaisonally go on a massive rant, so that might happen in the near future" Lucario commented, and I laughed.

"I try to keep it under control" I said.

"Oookay..." Jack said uncertaintly.

"Yeah, anyway, I reckon we're going to do some training, find out what attacks you've learned" I turned to Lucario. "Great job on evolving, that was amazing!"

"I didn't expect it really, I just felt the need to be stronger and it happened; it's hard to explain" He replied, a smile etched on his face.

"Don't try being modest with me, I know you too well" I laughed. "Anyway, what do you say to training a bit?"

"Sounds good, and I would like to know what new attacks I have" Lucario said, flexing his arms.

"Ok, well I didn't know any others apart from Bone Rush, so I'll have to find a computer and look it up. Hey Jack, do you know if there's a library or something nearby?"

"Yeah...there should be somewhere, you might have to search around a bit" He replied.

"That's fine, let's go guys"

20 minutes of printing Bulbapedia later...

"Ok...let's see...Dragon Pulse seems to be a common one, ok, Lyra, Logan, Lucario I would like you all to focus on learning Dragon Pulse. Pidgeot, Twister looks useful and Flygon...let's try Dragon Tail. And finally Bayleef, you should try Magical Leaf, that'll stop enemies from dodging your attack. I'm going to transform into Lucario, Bayleef could you use Poison Powder on me?"

She looked dubious but chucked purple dust at me with her leaf. As soon as it touched my skin it burnt like acid and I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop from crying out. I looked straight at Lucario before closing my eyes. The pain disappeared entirely as I lost a little of my height, and I looked down at my black and blue arms.

"Great, I'm going to try using ExtremeSpeed, let's go!"

We were in what looked to be a completely empty alleyway, that was actually quite big. There were no windows, so as long as we were careful, we shouldn't, _shouldn't_ bother anyone. I watched as the two bigger Eons and Lucario tried their hand at Dragon Pulse.

"_Dad? What are we doing?"_ Latios asked confusedly.

"Well, I've got a secret weapon planned, ever heard of Return...?"

1 Hour later...

I was running laps around the local area, seeing how fast I could run, leaping over bins, wall-jumping, free-running in general. Every now and then I would see a burst of pink or green light coming from the alleyway. Pidgeot was hovering above, sending out Gusts and Air Slashes in an attempt to make a Twister.

Then, as I leapt over the alleyway across the rooves, she succeeded. A torrent of air smashed into me, sending me flying out of control. I span around inside the white vortex, unable to turn into any Pokemon that could fly. I didn't even know if she knew I was in here.

Then suddenly, there was ground. I was really panicking now, with no way to break my fall, the tarmac raced towards my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Nothing came.

I opened my eyes once again to find I was facing the air again. Ummm...What? I looked down to see the ground racing away from me. Where was I? I couldn't see my Pokemon anywhere...

"_Guys? Some help would be nice"_ I telepathed. _"I've just been shot into the air, and I've got noooo idea where I am_"

As my ascent slowed, I saw a red and blue blur racing towards me. Lyra caught me on her back, and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys...I have no idea what just happened" I said, petting her neck.

"_Pidgeot saw you go in, and then come out again but she lost you after that"_ Logan said.

"What on earth...?" I wondered. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to be more careful, how's the training going?"

"_We both got Dragon Pulse!"_ Lyra said happily. "_And what did you tell Latias and Latios to do_? _ Because it's not an attack I recongise"_

_"_They're learning Return, which uses friendship to power it, I'll eventually get all of you to learn it. I'm going to challenge Dean and make him see that they're not pointless" I explained.

"_So it would just instantly knock out any Pokemon if Lyra learnt it?"_ Logan said slyly, and I rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - IN YOUR FACE DEAN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: After today, I'll only have one week of school, and not even that. Wednesday is PrizeGiving (the clue's in the name), and Thursday is the final day, it's a half day, and it's a football tournament. However I have been given permission to skive off of that day by my mother! Which is a very rare but happily accepted occaison!

Chapter Seven – IN YOUR FACE DEAN!

We came flying into the alleyway, and I leapt off Lyra's back.

"_Dad! Dad! We learnt it!"_ Latios said excitedly, as he and Latias raced over to me.

"Awesome! Try it on Lucario!" I said, laughing.

"What?!" Lucario turned around to be hit the face by two bursts of red light. He was thrown backwards into a wall. "What was that for?!"

Laughing, I walked over and held out my paw to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him back to his feet.

"For fun" I was still laughing. "You're resistant to Normal attacks anyway"

He muttered as he dusted himself off.

"On the bright side, you can use a Fighting Type attack on me so I change back" He looked up, smiling evilly, before slamming a palm into my chest, now sending me back into a wall. I turned back into myself and got up.

"Anyway, did you all learn your new moves?" I asked everyone. They demonstrated them in front of me, except for Pidgeot who didn't want to send me flying again. "Great! You up for another battle! We've got Dean to show who's boss"

Latios grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together, Latias looked surprised, and the others looked enthusiastic.

We headed back to the apartment, and came in the door to see Jack watching the TV. I sat down beside him as Dean came in after me.

"I had him and I lost him!" He said angrily.

"Had who?" I asked.

"The man in the sunglasses" He hissed.

"Guys, you ought to see this" Jack said, alerting our attention. We all turned to the TV to see a news report on...us. There were pictures of all of us above a red banner reading "LONDON'S MOST WANTED"

"Oh shit" Dean cursed before walking through to his room. I just sighed, this was nothing new to me.

"Right guys, you ready?" I asked Latias and Latios quietly. They nodded, looking excited. "Hey Dean, come back out here" I called.

"Tell us what happened" Reshiram demanded of him.

"I found the sunglasses man in an underground facility. He was using the Unown for tests. I beat them but he got away. That's it" he said shortly.

Latios began to say something, but Dean interrupted him.

"Not in the mood kid, piss off" He sneered, and turned on his heel.

"Hey smart-ass, I challenge you to a battle" I said, and Dean stopped.

"What?" He said quietly.

"I challenge you to a battle, double with whatever Pokemon you choose" I said, smirking evilly.

"Are you being serious?" He turned around, and I nodded. "In here?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Choose your Pokemon then" He walked over to Reshiram and the others.

"_You ready guys?"_ I telepathed, watching Dean.

"_You bet_" Latios replied.

"You ready to lose Dean?" I called, crossing my arms.

"Hah! You wish! Let's go, Reshiram and Salamence!" His two biggest Pokemon stepped forward.

"Alright Latias, Protect, Latios use Dragon Dance!" I commanded, and Latias created a bright green shield in front of her and her brother, while he glowed with red light.

"Oh, it is so on!" Dean said. "Salamence Dragon Claw the shield, Reshiram Ancient Power"

Salamence thundered towards my kids, swinging a leg into their sheild. Just before it hit, I shouted:

"Latios, DragonBreath!" Latias dropped the shield, and the blue Eon sprayed green fire into the Dual Type's face, making it recoil. Then Reshiram's barrage of rocks smashed into them, throwing them backwards. They recovered quickly though, and flew up higher this time.

"That was good Will, I'll give you that" Dean said grudgingly, and I smirked again.

"I've got a lot more up my sleeve!" I replied. "Latias, Zen Headbutt Reshiram, Latios, Telekinesis so she doesn't get away!"

Latios' eyes glowed blue, and Reshiram was lifted slightly off the ground. Then Latias rammed into her stomach, the top of her head glowing blue.

"Salamence..." Dean seemed to have a moment of indecision. "Dragon Claw from behind!"

I held my breath as Dean's dragon raked a claw down Latias' back, causing a red line. My breath caught in my throat, no they would be ok, they had to be able to hold their own.

"Both of you go invisible, Latias get out of there! Latios heal her!" They both turned their feathers around and I sighed in relief. Then I sensed they were both coming back to me.

"_No, go somewhere else he's not expecting you to go"_ I said.

"Reshiram, Fire Fang in front of you!" Dean called, and I braced myself as Reshiram lunged in front of me with her mouth on fire. Her jaws snapped shut, hitting nothing, and I sighed in relief.

"What?" Dean said, shocked.

"Not what you were expecting?" I laughed. "Latios, Luster Purge and Latias, Mist Ball!"

"Uh-oh" Dean muttered. "Look out guys! Reshiram Hyper Voice, Salamence Protect!" Salamence raised it's shield just in time for Latias' Mist Ball to hit it, spreading Psychic mist everywhere. I heard a loud screech emanating from inside it, and knew it was Reshiram's work. However, it was cut off when I'm assuming Luster Purge hit her.

"Salamence DragonBreath!" Dean called, and I heard two cries of pain before the Lati's shot out, a bit blackened.

"All right, time for our secret weapon. Return!" I called, a smile spreading across my face as they both glowed pink. Then they flew straight back in, Latias clearing the mist as she went. It parted in front of Dean's Pokemon just in time for the Eons to hit them full on. There were two very loud thumps, and the ground shook as they fell. Latias and Latios looked stunned for a couple of seconds before flying back to me, massive smiles on their faces.

"_We did it!"_ They cried happily, and I hugged them back.

"Now, I believe you have something to say Dean?" I looked towards his gobsmacked face.

Well, if that wasn't epic, I don't know what is :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Undercover

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try and estimate what Dean would say in this situation, if Pokeassassin can do it better (which he probably can, it's his own character) then I'll update it. Otherwise, on with the chapter!

Chapter Eight – Undercover

"I'll give you some privacy, will I?" I said, as Dean and the Lati's entered Dean's room I shut the door. "This should be amusing..."

"Yeah, it's nice to see Dean's face rubbed in it every now and then" Jack said, and I high-fived him before sitting down. Our battle hadn't damaged the flat any, just a few wisps of Latias' Psychic mist hanging around.

After a few minutes Latias and Latios came out, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Happy?" I asked, smiling.

"_Yep!"_ Latias cheered.

"_Although, Dean? Not so much..."_ Latios said. Then the god himself came staggering out of his room, smoking. I burst out laughing.

"What did you do?!" I asked them.

"DragonBreath" Dean muttered, before falling flat on his face.

"Hmmm...maybe we can bring the old Dean back..." Jack mused, picking Dean up and putting him on a chair.

"That would be nice" Reshiram commented.

"So what can we do now that the entire country is looking for us?" I wondered.

"Something normal for a change?" Jack suggested. "I mean, since Giratina attacked all we've been doing is fighting henchmen, and I'm assuming it's kind of the same with you right?" He looked to me.

"Essentially yeah, although we did manage to take a break every once in a while" I explained. "Doing something normal would be nice...though I still want to know what happened when I was training.."

"What?" Dean asked, he had woken up from his...collapse.

"Something wierd happened when I was training...anyway, you passed out for a while there Dean" I commented, and the Eons giggled to themselves.

"Yeah, and I bet I know why..." He grumbled. "We need to train more" He got up and walked out the door, Aegislash, Reshiram, Salamence, Latias and Latios following.

"You were saying?" Jack asked.

"Right, well Pidgeot accidentally got me caught in a Twister when we were training, and I was thrown towards the ground. I close my eyes, and when I open them I'm shooting into the air, miles away from where I was before" I explained.

"Sorry" Pidgeot mumbled, hanging her head.

"Look, it's fine, it was an accident" I said, stroking her neck.

"Let's hope Dean trains somewhere subtle, because with a nationwide manhunt out for us, they could be anywhere. Plus, having three Legendaries attracts quite the attention"

"So does getting burnt...I think I'd better get cleaned up..." Dean said, wandering back in, and through to his room.

"That too" I said. "What should we do then?"

"Uhhh...what do normal teenagers do?" Jack wondered, and I burst out laughing. "What?" He demanded.

"It's just...the fact that we are thinking about what we should be doing. Ha! As if we're normal!" Jack started laughing as well. "Anyway...May went to parties...I don't suppose we could do that without getting noticed?"

"I'm pretty sure you need an invite for parties..." Jack said. As he spoke, Dean went back out the door with his Pokemon, looking like he wanted a battle.

"Yeah, but do you know anyone in London who wouldn't send you to the police at this point?" I wondered. Then we heard a faint rustling and a light thump from the doorway. I walked over to see an envolope lying on the doormat.

I picked it up; it was addressed to Dean.

"Uhhh...nobody knows you're staying here right?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, why are you...oh" Jack saw the envolope.

"Better wait for Dean to come back" I said.

30 minutes of waiting later...

Dean walked in, and I immediately handed the envolope to him. He opened and read it, his eyes widening.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"How does she know where I live?!" He answered in horror.

Things are about to really get started!


	9. Chapter 9 - Party Time!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I've been working through some technical issues (see Youtube Channel) and I've found that Pokeassassin has come up with blanks for this chapter. No offense Pokeassassin, it happens to the best of us. So now it's up to me, this may take a while, let's hope it works…

Chapter Nine – Party Time!

"Did she give you an address?" I asked confusedly, as we wandered through London.

"Of course she did!" Dean said incredulously, pointing to the invitation in his hands. We were walking through the backstreets of England's capital, making sure that nobody saw us. You'd think going to a party wasn't exactly the best thing to do when the entire country is looking for you, but Chloe had reassured us that her friends were trustworthy, and she had convinced them not to call the police. She had also told us that a few of her friends had Pokemon, and were bringing them to the party.

So, Lyra was wearing her turquoise dress, Logan his suit, and Dean, Jack and I were just wearing our normal clothes. When I had started travelling across the world, hunting down Team Rocket, I hadn't exactly expected to need formal clothes.

"Ah, this is it" Dean turned out to a suburban street, where one house was all lit up, and we could hear a beat from the inside.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens" Dean muttered, and knocked on the door loudly. About a minute passed before who I presumed to be Chloe McAvoy opened the door.

"Oh, so you decided to turn up after all!" She stepped aside to let us in. Only Dean's Latias and Latios had come with him, as Salamence, Ho-Oh, and Reshiram would be too big, and Aegislash wasn't exactly the partying type

We stepped inside her house, and her eyes widened as my Pokemon walked/floated past.

"B-b-b..wha…?" She stuttered, looking between the six Eons.

"Don't question it" I said, walking through to where the main party seemed to be. The music only got louder, nearing to painful.

Then we entered the living room, and there were people dancing all around the space. Tables and chairs had been moved to the sides, and speakers were at the corners. Food had been put out on the tables, and there were even Pokemon dancing, some with their trainers, others with other Pokemon.

Flygon and Pidgeot went over to the food, while Bayleef shyly offered a vine to Lucario.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, and he graciously accepted, before walking out to the dance floor with her.

"This is so wierd! I was never really a partying guy, so I never went to any parties, and seeing Pokemon dancing as well..." I said.

"_How is Pokemon dancing wierd? It's just the same as humans dancing" _Logan questioned. A few people were giving strange looks to them, since they were the only Pokemon wearing clothing, but they ignored them.

"Oh, I don't know, the human brain does wierd things..." This was a very complicated topic that I did not need to get into right now.

"_And our minds don't?" _Lyra teased.

"Are trying to make this as awkward as possible?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"_Maybe..._" Logan looked away, and I rolled my eyes.

"_So, you want to dance?" _Lyra asked me.

"Yeah, but I'd rather do it Latios form...I'll get Bayleef to use a quick Grass attack on me, and Logan could you turn into my human form? That way people won't question us kissing"

"_Is there something wrong with us kissing?"_ She asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"No, but it's quite wierd to announce in public, and the public don't know I'm a Pokemon so they would get confused" I sighed, knowing they were trying to catch me in an awkward conversation again.

"_Bayleef could you quickly shoot a Razor Leaf my way so I can transform?"_ I telepathed, and a green spinning leaf shot out of the crowd and into my arm, causing a cut to appear. But it disappeared quickly as I changed form, as did Logan. I only saw one person looking at us when we did this, and they shook their head, before turning away again.

"_Now we can dance"_ I sent, and we floated out over the heads of the crowd. Then a new song began, starting slow, but ending on a high note. We flew around each other, spinning each other around, trying not to hit the lights on the ceiling. It was quite strange to be dancing as a Pokemon, as it was new to me.

At the end of the song, we both did a loop, and ended up kissing, and I heard a collective "awww" from the crowd below.

"_Want to take a break?"_ She asked me, as we were both panting slightly, from the excitement and atmosphere of the dance.

"_Actually, umm...there's something I want to give you.."_ I had tested this before, if I had any items in my pockets when I changed, then I could summon them at will. This was probably a good time to bring out Arceus' gift.

But, before I could even think about it, there was a loud voice from outside.

"DEAN REGA, JACK REGAN, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, COME OUT OF THE BUILDING WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Well, that ruined my moment.


	10. Chapter 10 - Flashback

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay, my internet died, and my computers died :/

Chapter Nine – Loss

"Arse" I said shortly, before flying down to the others.

"WE ARE AUTHORISED TO USE EXTREME FORCE IN THE EVENT THAT YOU DO NOT SURRENDER" The police continued.

All of a sudden, everyone started muttering, about us, abou the police, and how getting drunk was a bad thing. No shit, really?

"SHUT UP!" Chloe shouted. "All of you shut up, I need you to be very, _very _quiet, and very, _very_ still. I'm going to get our friends Dean, Jack and Will out of here, and if you make a sound or move the police will arrest all of our asses, do I make myself clear?"

The party-goers shut up, and appeared to have glazed eyes.

"She's good" I muttered to Dean, and he nodded.

"Issss therrrre a back dooorrrrr?" Jack slurred, coming over.

"Are you serious?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Too obvious Jack-boy, I have something more original in mind"

"We can ourselves out, we have Pokemon" Dean suggested.

"They have people stationed at checkpoints if you're as wanted as you say" Chloe explained. "We need stealth, a Pokemon that they haven't seen that you can get away on"

"_Such as?"_ Lyra asked, clearly wondering how anything could be more stealthy than a Pokemon that could invisible and travel faster than the speed of sound.

"Such as mine" Chloe answered shortly. "Come on, let's go!" She sprinted through the hallway and upstaris, everyone following. "We can get out the skylight"

She released two Pokemon, an orange and grey bird looking type, and another that looked a lot like a Garchomp.

"Hop on" She said, and myself and Jack boarded the Garchomp looking one, while Dean got on the flame bird. My four Lati's rose around me, and I took out four Pokeballs. I had bought some from Scott back in the other world, just in case, but I hadn't used them yet so I was technically capturing them.

"What about you?" Dean asked Chloe.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it. Go." Chloe urged.

"_Um, sorry but what Pokemon are you? I've never seen your kind before"_ I asked the Pokemon I was riding, trying not to offend it.

It jumped a little, evidently not used to hearing voices in it's head.

"I think you'll find I'm a Noivern. I can understand if you've never heard of me, my species are quite rare" He said smugly.

_"Right, let's go then"_ I sent, and we took off after the grey feathered bird, shattering the rest of the skylight.

We rose above the London skyline and shot off over the police barricade. Then, a massive pale blue fist slammed into Dean and his ride in front of me. Then a policeman rose up on the shoulder of...a robot of some sort with a machine gun.

Then a Charizard roared into view, with another policeman on it's back.

"Halt!" The one riding the robot yelled; no chance.

"Follow my lead" I called, and Noivern shot off, with the grey and orange bird following.

However, the robot followed us easily, and the policeman shouted "Ice Punch!"

We were headed at obscene speeds for a skyscraper, and the robot was matching it.

"Duck!" I cried.

Both of our rides dropped, and the robot smacked into the skyscraper, frozen there by it's own attack.

Dean swerved around the building as Charizard shot a jet of fire that scorched the building.

My Noivern let out a blast of sound and Charizard was sent spinning through a window.

The policeman hit a fire escape.

"Nice one!" Dean called to me.

"Th - !" I started to say, but then a Dragonair, and a policeman that was mounted on its neck, blurred up out of nowhere and launched a Dragon Pulse that sent Noivern down towards the street below.

"Go help!" Dean ordered to his Latios and Latias. They nodded in unison, and shot down after us.

The Dragonair was smashing it's tail into Noivern, causing us to fall faster and faster.

"Talonflame, Brave Bird!" I heard Dean call, and then I had a flash of an image cross my eyes; an underwater lake. I started to feel really quite dizzy, and when this stopped, the Dragonair was gone. The policeman however, shot at Dean and Chloe's Pokemon, and the bulets ripped through it.

We landed quickly, and Dean jumped to the ground as his eviscerated ride crashed next to us.

"Oh, jesus" I said quietly, averting my eyes.

Jack cried out in pain, and I was glad to see that Dean looked concerned.

"You okay?" He asked Jack, who shook his head grimly. Then, sirens blazed around us, and the guy with megaphone called out once more.

"SURRENDER OR DIE"

I looked around us, we were on top of a skyscraper, no way to get away without being seen...or was there? As I looked over the edge I wondered what had caused me to go flying during training, and it hit me.

"Listen to me, we have a way out of this" I said to Dean.

"How?!"

"I can control the portals, I can get us out of here!"

"Will, that's ridiculous, how could you..." Dean wondered.

"Trust me!" I shouted above the wind. There was some hesitation, but eventually he nodded. I focused on tearing a hole through space, and amazingly it worked. I cracked my knuckles, before running through...

What I saw was not what I expected; someone being arrested, a Charizard standing by.

Okay for those of you who have figured out what's going on...well, I think all of my reviewers will be very happy when I drop this bombshell...MUWHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH


	11. Chapter 11 - Lost

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: This is probably the most horrible I've ever been to Will...

Chapter Ten – Lost

I woke up in a construction site. No one was getting arrested, no underwater lakes. I looked around, there was machinery all over the place, and I was covered in grit.

"Ugh..." I stood up shakily, still wondering what those images could have been. But this was interupted as I realised that there was nobody else here. No Latias, Latios, Lyra, Logan, all the others, all gone.

No, they weren't gone, they were probably just looking around, right?

"_Guys? Where are you?" _ I sent, and waited at least a minute; no answer.

Maybe I was dreaming, yeah that was it, I couldn't imagine that they would leave me, and ignore telepathy.

Wake up. I ordered myself. WAKE UP. Nothing.

I pinched myself. I felt pain.

Oh god...no, no , no, no! They must be around here somewhere...

I started running around, hoping against hope that they were around here somewhere. Still nothing.

Then I realised the truth; they weren't here. They had been taken, by someone...or something. Pure fury boiled inside me before I collapsed into a ball. What could I do? I didn't know where they were, why they had gone, why they weren't responding to my messages.

Eventually Dean landed next to me, and he looked quite flustered. I immediately stood up, wanting some answers.

"What happened?" He asked, striding over to me.

"I don't know...I woke up and they were just gone...where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" I shouted in panic.

"Calm your shit down Will, we will find them!" He said shaking my shoulders. "Now, when did this happen?"

"I don't know, they've just disappeared..." I replied.

"Ok...when did you wake up?" He inquired.

"I dunno...about twenty-five minutes ago?"

He stood there for a few seconds before spreading his arms in hopelessness.

"I...don't know...I'll look" He said, starting to turn away. I sat down again, and started muttering their names, as if they would come back.

"Lyra, Latias, Latios, Logan..no...no, no, no, no..." They were still around right? Yeah, I would know if they were dead, the only way I'd know if they were dead is if didn't answer my telepathy...

"Nonononononononononooo..." I moaned; they couldn't be dead, they weren't dead.

I felt Dean touch me, and I lashed out a hand, throwing him backwards with a Psychic attack. He fired some attack at me, and I stood up, letting off another Psychic. His attack burst through mine though, and vision flipped before I landed on the ground again.

"FIND THEM!" I screamed insanely. "Find them..."

I fell into sleep again, whether just from exhaustion or from sadness I will never know.

Evil laughter echoed around my dreams, before a series of images flashed in front of my eyes once more; first a Chikorita, jumping into my arms.

Then, a Growlithe with a water bottle in it's mouth, running from me.

A Pidgeot, launching a Wing attack from across a street.

A Lapras, rising out of a loch at midnight.

An Articuno, saving someone's life.

And Logan and Lyra, flying towards a giant wave, with me on Logan's back...

I burst awake, breathing heavily. What was that? Was that Articuno the same one as the one that I had become friends with at the Hall of Origin? And I definitely don't remember Lyra and Logan speeding towards a giant wave.

As I was mulling this over, Dean landed in front of me again, along with all of his Pokemon.

"Will! I know where they are! We can get them back!"

Sorry for such a short chapter, but this is definitely my saddest chapter yet. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 - On Cloud 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Ok, so after the last extremely depressing chapter, you'll all be hoping for some happiness, and as you can tell by the title, that's what this is.

Chapter Twelve – On Cloud 9

My eyes shot open.

"What did you just say?" I said quietly.

"I found them, I know where they are" Dean repeated. My heartbeat rose so fast you'd think it was a helicopter taking off. I pushed myself up, already running. Dean was with me, and we jumped on Reshiram's back.

We took off immediately, flying south west. So many emotions were racing through my body, elation, happiness, anger at whoever had taken them. Within five minutes we reached a white building with the words 'MI6' scribed in big letters on the front.

"You have got to be kidding me" I deadpanned.

"It's like reverse, reverse pschology" Dean said uncertainly.

"Yeah..." I said dubiously. "Anyway, let's try and make it inconspicuous, walk in the front doors and if they don't give us what we want, we resort to force" I said, and Dean nodded.

"Okay guys, you hang around outside and get inside if you hear any fighting" Dean instructed his Pokemon as we landed in the street. They flew back up, and we strode in the front doors.

There was a reception desk and a woman looked up from her computer as we entered, the automatic doors sliding shut behind us.

"Did you really think the reverse psychology thing would work?" I said, and the receptionist pullled out a pistol.

"Well, that was fast" I said shortly to Dean before rolling sideways. Her shot hit the glass doors, shattering them. I sent out a Psywave, rendering her unconscious.

There was an elevator with a set of stairs going upwards and downwards next to it.

"I'll go up, you go down" Dean said, and I ran down the stairs in response.

I came up to the first level, and there were at least five guards waiting for me. The first two I easily dispatched by slamming them into the floor, but the other three scattered down the corridor.

I slowly approached the first door, and peeked my head around the corner to see an assault rifle aimed at my face. I quickly backtracked as bullets strafed the wall oppisite me. There was silence for a few seconds before the barrel of the gun edged around the doorframe.I grabbed it pulling it, and the guard out. I knocked him ou, only to have to the last two guards round the end of the hallway with shotguns.

I immediately ducked into the room that the previous guard was hiding in to find it was just an office. I frantically looked around, hoping there would be something I could use.

A stapler, pens, selotape...wait.

One minute later a guard knocked down the door, and the pieces of selotape that I had stuck to one edge of the doorframe and the edge of the door nearest to it stretched out with a terrific ripping noise. The guard noticed the noise, but was too focused on finding me, and walked straight into it, finding it stuck to his face, his gun, and his legs. I grabbed the shotgun, swung it at his head, knocking him out, before firing into the guard behind him.

"Five down, about twenty to go" I approximated, running down to the next floor.

However, the guards on the floor below had heard the shooting, and met me on the stairs. I threw three of them down, knocking them out, before one of them nicked me with a bullet from his pistol.

I hoped I was trained enough for this, as I focused on the bullet and forced it out of my arm, sending it speeding into the guard's chest. The other two paled, and started to run, but I just threw them back down the stairs.

I winced as my bullet wound stung as I ran to the next floor, and I grimaced. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed too much...actually, knowing Latias she would heal it as soon as she saw it, which would be a welcome relief.

As I came down to another floor, it was silent. There were wierd metal capsules, and the windows in the sides of them were swirling with something grey. I decided to leave them be, and kept going. However, as I started towards the stairs again, ten guards revealed themselves.

One held a minigun.

"Shit" I swore to myself, before diving behind one of the capsules. Bullets rained all around, shattering glass and ripping holes in the walls. After a few seconds they stopped firing, realising they weren't going to hit me.

I started around the other side of the capsule, to try and surprise them, only to find out that four others had done the same. I knocked them out swiftly though, they weren't expecting me.

I kept going around, to see that the air was filling with that grey stuff from the capsules, making me feel sleepy. I heard several thuds, as the guards dropped to the floor, and I found them asleep. I swiftly moved all of the gas away from me with Psychic, and blew it out of my way. I walked towards the stairs once more, to find the guy with the minigun was still there.

He started firing, hundreds of bullets a minute whizzing past me as I dodged through the capsules, evading his fire. Eventually I came to the edge of the stairwell, and could see the end of the minigun's barrel poking out. I grabbed it with Psychic, but unlike the guard before him, he let go of it as I threw it out of the window. I stepped out in front of him, and he went to run, but I ruthlessly threw into the wall. They deserved it.

I took a glance back at the capsules before I left to go to the next floor, and saw a tiny blue feather sticking out one of the windows. Feeling a rush of elation, I ran over to check, and sure enough, it was Latios. Lying at the bottom of a metal canister where that stupid gas had been keeping him asleep. I picked him up, and laid him on the ground quickly before checking the next capsule. It was Latias. I quickly went around all of them, dragging their limp bodies out of those stupid cans.

How could I wake them up? How strong was that gas? I decided to just wait, there wasn't much I could do for them now. They were all still breathing, just asleep. I sat there for a few minutes, before I heard a slight cough, and one of the guards that had been knocked unconscious by the gas stumbled up. I didn't even look at him, just knocked him and the rest of his buddies out.

If that was the guards waking up then...Yes!

I heard a faint cough come from Logan and I rushed over to him.

"Logan! Are you alright?" I asked, still a bit panicky.

"_Yeah...I'm fine Will...what's the problem? Where are we?_" He asked, a bit confused. I didn't respond as the others woke up as well, and I went to them.

Soon, they were all awake, and staring around bleary-eyed.

"Oh my god! You're all okay! I was so worried!" I embraced them, and they hugged me back, still confused.

"_Will...what happened?"_ Lyra asked.

"You...I came through the portal, and when I woke up you were all gone! I didn't know what to do, you weren't answering my telepathy, and Dean found out where you were, and we came, and I got you out of those things-" I explained, tears leaking from my eyes as I remembered.

Then Lyra realised what had happened and hugged me hard, and the others did too.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I should've known what to do, I could have-"

"_No, you saved us, that's all that matters, you can't do everything yourself"_ Lyra said firmly, and then captured me in a kiss. We stayed like that for over a minute before we were rudely interrupted.

"_Time to spoil this moment I think"_

I suck at reunions


	13. Chapter 13 - Good Riddance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Ok, so this is the final chapter of Thinking With Portals. I would just like to say much thanks to Pokessassin for allowing me to do this, it's been great fun, and quite interesting to see our characters interact :)

Chapter Thirteen – Good Riddance

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, breaking away from my Pokemon. "I am done with your shit! We're fighting this out, here and now, on my terms!"

"_If you must" _It cackled, and appeared a few metres away.

"_Are you guys okay to battle?"_ I asked my Pokemon, and they nodded determinedly. "Alright Bayleef, you're up!"

My Grass Type rushed forward as the Corruption narrowed it's eye and split into twenty-six.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" I called, and she shot out four spinning leaves in the Corruption's direction.

A glow appeared in between the Unown, and a solid wall appeared in front of Bayleef, blocking her attack. Then it moved forward quickly, and slammed into her. She was thrown back into me, and I stopped her. She had fainted.

"_Not what you were expecting?_" It taunted, and it was only later that I realised that it had taken those words from my memory.

"Ok Pidgeot, fly towards it!" I said, hoping Pidgeot's maneouverability would help her get around it's creations.

Again it created a wall, but Pidgeot got around it, and just before she reached the Corruption, she stopped. We heard a thunk, and I had to squint to see that it had spawned a wall of thick glass right in front of her.

I ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor, and put her back down next to my other Pokemon.

"_Getting tired?"_ It asked.

"I haven't even gotten started, Lucario you're up!" I replied, and my Fighting Type ran forward. "Dragon Pulse!"

"_Are you even trying?"_ The Corruption hissed, and put up a wall. It bounced on impact, coming straight back at us.

"Reversal!" I commanded, and the Dragon Pulse was reflected once again. It bounced back again, and Lucario seemed to have figured out what I was up to. "Reversal once more, slightly upwards!"

"_What?!" _The Corruption said in surprise, as the Dragon Pulse blasted over it's wall, and off the roof. It sped right into the heart of the Corruption, exploding as it hit the Psychic energy.

"_You got lucky, that won't happen again"_ The Unown spoke with anger in their voices.

"Oh really? Flygon, Lyra, Logan, Latias and Latios, join in!"

"_That doesn't seem very fair" _It said, but I could hear the fear in it's voice.

"Neither is there being twenty six of you" I replied. "Lucario, keep the Dragon Pulses going, Lyra, Logan, go invisible and get in there with Dragonbreath, Flygon, Dig! Latias, Latios, hold back for now"

Flygon dug straight through the floor of the building, and disappeared from sight. The twins stayed back with me, while Lyra and Logan went invisible. Lucario kept running around, firing Dragon Pulses into the heart of the swarm.

"_Flygon, get ready to use Dragon Tail on my mark"_ I sent.

Then, the twins appeared in front of the Unown, firing blasts of draconic fire into the mass. It screamed as they backed off, and retracted into a single Unown again, shaped like the letter O.

All was silent for a few seconds as it didn't move, before it's entire eye went black. Dark tentacles shot out in every direction, hitting Lyra and Logan first. They cried out in agony as Lucario was hit as well.

"Back off!" I shouted to them, and they retreated behind me. "_Okay you two, you're the only ones who'll be able to get through that, and Flygon will be able to back you up. You ready?"_

They nodded eagerly and went invisible before flying into the mass of tentacles. I waited a couple of seconds before shouting out an attack.

"Return!"

I saw a shining light from within the darkness, before a blast of pink light exploded inside the writhing tentacles.

"_Flygon, now!"_ I sent, and I heard a scream emanate from inside, before I was teleported forward. The twins and Flygon were thrown out of the seething blackness, and I stopped them with Psychic beside my other Pokemon.

This was the moment.

The moment I would avenge my mother, father, sister, brother, relatives, and all of the other people it had killed.

"You can destroy entire cities, you can kill innocent people, you can control them, but you can NEVER, EVER TAKE MY FAMILY!" I felt a sense of weightlessness as I forced my mind into the Corruption's destroying it entirely. It's scream faded away into nothing as it's body dissolved. "Get lost" I dropped to my knees, breathing heavily.

It was over. It was gone.

Then I heard a thump, and stood up again to see the man in the glasses fall to the ground, his ankles bleeding. I walked over to him, and saw Dean approach as well.

"You son of a bitch" Dean said shortly, staring daggers at him.

He took off his glasses, to show his blind eyes.

"What will you do now Regan?" He asked. "Kill me?"

"I intend to" Dean answered.

He turned to me, looking quite desperate.

"And you Will? You'll let him? You'll just stand there as he snaps my neck?!"

I just shrugged.

"I couldn't care less; you took my family, and you deserve it" I said coldly.

"Before I kill you, I want you to answer one question; Erik Temple. Any relation?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately so. Alexander Temple, that was the name he gave me. Erik Temple was my father, he raised me like a dog in a yard. I ran away, and the Patriot found me. He is my father. _He is my god_"

Dean looked down at him, before looking for confirmation at me.

I nodded.

A Hammer Arm smashed into Alexander's neck.

...

We were back at the apartment, all of our Pokemon with us. Even Ho-Oh had managed, although he was stooped over with his wings folded in.

"Right well...now I've realised I can control the portals...I can go home" I gestured to all of my Pokemon."We can all go home"

Dean nodded.

"It's been good" He said, and Jack fistbumped me.

"It's wierd, you say 'portal' and we're like 'OK'. I guess we've gotten used to thinking with portals, eh?"

"Yeah...anyway, see you guys around" I said a bit awkwardly, and closed my eyes. A portal ripped itself open in front of me and my Pokemon went through first.

Just before I went through I turned around and gave a mock salute, and they returned it. I stepped through the light, looking forward to being back in my world again. No such luck.

"Who are you, and why are you on my TARDIS?"

See Doctor...Who? For the sequel! :D


End file.
